<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血夜番外三：靜謐 by ta7708515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627465">血夜番外三：靜謐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515'>ta7708515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血夜番外三：靜謐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「變了好多啊…」車學沇將下巴底在一隻巨大的布玩偶上，褐色小熊…不對！大熊的頭已經被車學沇擠壓得扭曲，他坐在沙發上晃晃雙腿，跟以前比起來是好坐許多。 </p><p>今天是車學沇醒來之後第一次下床，之前因為躺床太久讓身體機能有些退化，再來因為威斯瓦含有銀塊的心臟讓車學沇高燒三天，期間是讓所有人都想去找威斯瓦扒了他的皮，跟說好的不一樣啊！沒說過會讓車學沇這樣痛苦的！ </p><p>好在車學沇的適應狀況算良好，三天之後又像之前一樣可以到處亂跑亂跳了，鄭澤運坐在車學沇身邊，他切了一籃蘋果，甜甜的香氣很難讓人抗拒誘惑，車學沇喜滋滋的拿了一塊放入口中，很久沒品嚐到的滋味讓人懷念，車學沇依靠在鄭澤運肩上，在昏迷之前的繁忙生活像泡沫消失，終於能放下肩上的擔子過愜意的生活。 </p><p>車學沇還盯著窗外看，樓下花店的生意真的不錯，「怎麼想到賣花？」更靠近了鄭澤運一些，雖然現在是夏天但是兩個人完全不嫌熱，有冷氣這東西在更拉深他們之間的距離。 </p><p>「無聊。」實話，當初想到開花店是真的無聊，車學沇無奈笑笑，他鬆開懷中的大熊還給他自由，站起身往後屋走去，鄭澤運見車學沇動作也跟著離開客廳，他跟在車學沇後頭，走在跟記憶完全不一樣的屋子裡讓車學沇看什麼都神奇，白色的牆壁在這時代顯得乾淨簡單，是車學沇喜歡的樣子。 </p><p>「那些狼呢？」車學沇走著突然轉過身，果然除了這屋子裡的人，最讓車學沇放不下的就是那些狼隻了，鄭澤運被車學沇這樣突然轉身停下的動作嚇到，反應不及直接將車學沇撞個滿懷，手是本能的安上細腰，許久沒有攝取食物的車學沇又瘦了不只一圈。 </p><p>「在原本的地方，好好的。」兩人已經有多久沒這樣對看，鄭澤運是差點要將人橫抱往房間的大床衝，兩顆杏眼眨巴眨巴的，可愛又不失性感的容貌讓鄭澤運直接吻上紅唇。 </p><p>四片唇瓣像是找到甘露一樣，兩人相擁不停索取，最後是在車學沇感覺到了兩人之間的異狀才主動離開，他轉而勾住鄭澤運的臂膀，臉上掛著笑容要他帶自己到後花園。 </p><p>「這些都是你種的！？」車學沇張大眼睛，後花園已經不是跟以前一樣的落魄，枯萎的玫瑰早被他們協力清掉，取代的是許多不同品種的花朵，只是怎麼都沒見到玫瑰。 </p><p>「嗯，答應你的。」吻了車學沇的側頸，車學沇開心的在花園跑跳，空氣中盡是花朵的香氣，因為尚未完全回復的身體機能讓他拌了腳摔在地上，鄭澤運見狀趕緊上前，「還好嗎？」伸了手要攙扶他起身，只是車學沇調皮地輕笑出聲，一個用力就張鄭澤運往自己身上摔。 </p><p>「這是我看過最棒的花園了。」吻了鄭澤運的嘴角，僅此而已，再下去就是更激烈的兒童不宜，而且車學沇的身體剛復原，實在不怎麼適合激烈運動。 </p><p>「走，再帶你去個地方。」鄭澤運拉著車學沇的手起身，他充滿興致的把人帶到花園中央的溫室，車學沇壓根沒看過溫室這種東西，偏了頭臉上盡是好奇，鄭澤運將門打開，沁滿整個溫室的花香讓車學沇放鬆心情，他閉起眼睛，桂花的香氣實在迷人。 </p><p>「你看。」指著溫室中間那個地方，桂花跟薔薇一起開得茂盛，就像他們兩一樣永不分開的感情，「你累嗎？這裡有椅子。」鄭澤運拉了一把鐵椅過來，就怕車學沇負荷不了這樣長時間的久站。 </p><p>「你把我想成甚麼？剛出院的病人？」車學沇挑眉，看著鄭澤運的表情頗是戲謔，「我沒有那麼脆弱...」說完就把鄭澤運拿來的椅子放好，他坐在堆砌起來的石磚上，鄭澤運就在不遠處看著車學沇聞花香，在溫室的美人？好像挺不錯的。 </p><p>「要到花店看看嗎？」攬住車學沇的肩膀，鄭澤運看著逐漸綻放笑顏答應的人兒，甜甜蜜蜜依偎的往花店走。 </p><p>「澤運哥，來了就幫忙櫃台阿！在煥要不行了...學沇！」金元植抱著幾束花要放進花籃裡補貨，一看見鄭澤運身後的車學沇嚇得花都掉了，看見地上的花朵鄭澤運皺眉的彎腰撿起，篩選掉幾朵花瓣掉落的花丟進不遠處的垃圾桶。 </p><p>「你可以走了嗎？」金元植著急的看著車學沇的腿，明明兩天前走路還高燒躺床動彈不得的，甚至投向鄭澤運的眼光也有些責備，似乎是怪他怎麼放任車學沇下床這樣走動。 </p><p>鄭澤運舉起雙手表示無辜，「全是他自己要求的，說躺床無聊。」 </p><p>「那你也不能隨便放人啊！」金元植扶額頭疼，但是鄭澤運卻是無辜，車學沇頂著那張臉撒嬌賣萌他怎麼會拒絕！那殺傷力極大的好嗎！ </p><p>「你別罵澤運嘛......」車學沇抓住金元植的衣袖，許久沒見到的嘟嘴加大眼，金元植感覺到了甚麼是心臟爆擊，「而且是真的無聊啊...」車學沇一醒來就是充滿高科技的時代了，當時鄭澤運幫他開的冷氣他還感覺神奇，之後鄭澤運雖然幫他配了一支手機，但是基本用途是甚麼他也不了解，只能看著那張烏漆麻黑的面板乾瞪眼，但是看了鄭澤運用的挺歡快的。 </p><p>「好吧...別再傷身體好嗎。」金元植還是妥協了，他拍拍車學沇的後被讓他到前台看看，一開了員工專用小門，絡繹不絕的人潮讓車學沇有些訝異，而在忙著的其他人也沒有注意到車學沇，手上的工作像是做不完一樣，直到車學沇接近了正在點貨的李弘彬，李弘彬的大叫也正好集中了所有人的視線。 </p><p>「哥！」幾乎所有人都停下手邊的工作來到車學沇身邊，除了忙著結算的李在煥欲哭無淚，好想抽開身但是現況不允許，直到鄭澤運從工作室出來，他拍拍李在煥的肩膀跟他換班，這才開開心心的去找車學沇。 </p><p>幾個人全擠在車學沇身邊轉，店內的客人全都將視線集中在車學沇那地方，最招惹眼球的果然還是車學沇，店裡瞬間安靜幾分，因為剛醒過來，車學沇身上那股瘦弱的模樣又更加明顯。 </p><p>「這是…？」其中一位女子大膽詢問，雙頰早已經泛紅，不停往車學沇身上看的眼睛沒辦法離開，聽到女子的聲音及疑問，車學沇轉過頭，理所當然的帶著一抹笑，雖然只是無心，但已經讓在場的人久久無法言語，從沒看過這麼好看的人。 </p><p>「學沇你不適合久站，先回去吧！」鄭澤運感覺不妙，從結算台那出來牽起車學沇的手，寵溺的揉揉髮絲帶往後方一般人被隔絕在外的工作室，當鄭澤運關上那扇門，內心有股說不出的衝動，他將車學沇抱入懷裡，托起下顎就是一陣深吻，車學沇抱著鄭澤運寬大的後頸享受這份體溫，勾纏的唇舌直到車學沇來不及嚥下幾縷銀絲才稍停，但是鄭澤運總覺不夠，他頂著車學沇的額頭，指腹在睡了200年依舊彈嫩的頰上摩挲。 </p><p>「我們澤運怎麼變得那麼愛撒嬌？」車學沇閉著杏眼感受鄭澤運的溫度，撅起的雙唇輕吻著鄭澤運的薄唇，鄭澤運無奈苦笑，他可是苦守那張車學沇躺著的大床200年之久。 </p><p>「只是不喜歡你被這麼多人看著。」 </p><p>「大醋桶。」 </p><p>回到屋子裡，炎熱的天氣跟室內溫度簡直不成比例，白毛跟黑毛還是霸佔著冷氣下方最涼爽的位子，見到車學沇回來馬上搖著尾巴討拍、討摸，「我先回花店，你待著別出門，等等元植會回來的。」吻了下車學沇的髮頂，雖然不捨但是還是要依照他們的換班時間行事，不然金元植又要抱怨了。 </p><p>「嗯…你去忙吧！」雖然還有些不捨，但車學沇還是灑脫的坐上沙發，勾起笑容目送鄭澤運離去。 </p><p>果真在不久之後金元植回來了，一入眼就是車學沇抱上巨大的絨毛玩偶窩著坐，邪魅的樣子不失以前的魅力，金元植坐在車學沇身邊抱住顯然過瘦的身體，「不餓？」吻上嘴角，懷念的花朵香氣讓金元植只得忍住衝動，但是手卻無法控制的撫摸車學沇的大腿。 </p><p>「餓…餵我。」車學沇輕易的就將金元植推倒在沙發上，拉下襯衫的衣領，毫不猶豫的咬上，金元植環住柔軟的腰肢，趁車學沇吸食的同時細吻車學沇耳後的兩顆黑痣。 </p><p>「有哪裡不適應的嗎？」慵懶的天性讓車學沇只想窩在金元植懷裡不動，聽了金元植的話之後車學沇抬起頭，臉上興奮的樣子讓金元植大呼可愛，車學沇從褲子的口袋掏出一隻手機。 </p><p>「這東西到底怎麼用…」嘟嘴，在車學沇眼裡就只是一塊板子而已，但是除他之外的人都用得挺歡快的，「還有那個…」指著足足有55寸的液晶電視，每次都能看到不一樣的人在畫面上移動，但是電視後方理所當然的空蕩蕩一片，第一天車學沇看見這東西還大呼神奇。 </p><p>金元植笑著起身，這些東西看在他們眼中實在沒什麼，但車學沇是略過那些科技逐漸發達的時間，自然會覺得神奇。 </p><p>雖然只有他們在屋裡，但是氣氛卻是愉悅，一點曖昧的氣氛都沒有，直到太陽漸漸下山車學沇才會使用這些用具，其中以手機讓車學沇覺得最神奇，從沒想過竟然會有這樣方便又能隨身帶著走的東西，只是其中的複雜性也讓他學了很久就是了。 </p><p>一開門就說車學沇抱著金元植不放的場景，但是鄭澤運一點也沒有惱怒，看來他吃醋的情況只對不在這屋子裡的人了，「我們回來了，聊什麼那麼開心？」鄭澤運馬上走到車學沇身邊低下頭，在紅唇印上一吻，陸續回家的人們也各自在車學沇唇上吻下，幾年累積下來的情感多到爆棚，都想在沒人的地方跟車學沇好好待上一整天。 </p><p>「我會用手機了！」車學沇站在所有人面前高舉手中的小面板，那個驕傲的小表情讓人看了充滿笑意，車學沇將自己塞在他們中間，身體很久沒有感覺到這種被圍繞到溫暖，雖然自己處在無意識的狀態下，但竟然有種思念的感覺，車學沇閉上眼睛，像現在這樣多好… </p><p>「明天也要開花店嗎？」車學沇瞇起眼睛，他擺弄著李在煥帽T垂下的兩條拉繩，想要聽見什麼答案不難從車學沇嘴裡知道，淡淡的哀求是要他們給予拒絕的答案，而他們也給了車學沇想要的答案，畢竟花店本來就是他們因為無聊而開的店鋪而已，在心裡哪有車學沇地位高，要說今天車學沇撒嬌的要他們關了樓下的店面，明天他們就真的再也不開。 </p><p>車學沇開心的笑開花，他起身站在所有人面前，「我們去克爾諾茲上逛逛好不好？好像有很多好玩的東西。」這個時代太多車學沇沒看過的新鮮事，導致他現在對所有事情都興致勃勃，吸血鬼的那種慵懶跟怠惰早已經拋在腦後，聽了車學沇的要求哪有人敢拒絕，一口一聲的答應下來，還在腦內光速旋轉要帶車學沇到哪裡晃晃。 </p><p>「對了！今天猜拳！」李弘彬瞇起眼睛說著，其中的語氣還有些激動，所有人聽了話之後除鄭澤運之外都圍成一個圓，他們警戒的看著其他人，被搞糊塗的車學沇抱緊鄭澤運的身體問著，在鄭澤運給予解答的期間，幾個人已經開始瘋狂猜拳。 </p><p>「他們要爭著跟你一起睡一晚。」 </p><p>車學沇知情之後歪頭不解，「輪流不就行了？」 </p><p>「我不準，也讓我有些霸佔你的私人時間好嗎？你嚴格來說是我的。」鄭澤運眼冒精光，車學沇才剛醒來鄭澤運何嘗不想抱著他睡，但其他弟弟全央求鄭澤運讓出一晚，而鄭澤運也被炒得不行只好答應下來，不多不少，就一個晚上。 </p><p>「就說你是個醋桶。」車學沇笑著趴上鄭澤運的胸膛，輕吻了嘴角之後看那四個人視死如歸的猜拳，但只能說他們對於跟車學沇一起睡的執念太過強烈，怎麼都沒有個結果，但他們不放棄還在繼續，倒是被當作賭注的車學沇本人開始打呵欠，「你不怕他們晚上對我怎麼了？」用食指在鄭澤運胸膛畫圈，曖昧的語氣引人遐思，車學沇甚至提起一條腿磨蹭著鄭澤運，鄭澤運感覺到身邊愛人若有似無的勾引，感緊按著人就是一陣熱吻。 </p><p>「不準！你身體才剛好不準亂來，以你的能力要拒絕他們是很輕鬆的。」兩人都喘著粗氣，氣息都打在對方臉上，被鄭澤運這樣強烈的不滿惹出笑意，車學沇答應下來不會跟他們有什麼事情發生。 </p><p>「哇！贏了！」一聲高聲的尖叫或著幾聲哀怨的嘆息，還在依存的車學沇跟鄭澤運都看往那方向，韓相爀興奮的高舉拳頭，果然男人就是要出石頭啊！ </p><p>「學沇哥今晚是我的了！」說完還緊緊抱上車學沇的身體，很久沒聞到的花香讓韓相爀頓時鼻尖一酸，這才有了車學沇真的回來的實感，將腦袋埋在車學沇的肩頸處悶悶的說著，「哥…歡迎你回來。」 </p><p>「我回來了！抱歉讓你們擔心了。」往韓相爀的頰上一吻，車學沇其實也有些抱歉，他做了什麼雖然這屋子的人都沒有跟他說，但是隱隱約約的感覺到他肯定又爆走了，在那天最後的記憶是鄭澤運逐漸微弱的心跳，之後更是記憶斷片想不起任何事情，但是所做肯定跟那天的大屠殺沒什麼不同。 </p><p>這天晚上跟以前一樣又跟以前不一樣，餐桌上多了一個人，黑白毛也一直處在興奮狀態，一直繞走在車學沇的腳邊，白毛還是一如既往的沒身為迷霧主人的節操，翻開白肚子要車學沇揉揉，車學沇雙眼發光，直接撲上那塊肚子磨蹭，「白毛還是一樣好摸…」果然世界上沒有東西可以超越白毛身上的毛。 </p><p>對現代科技還不太熟悉的車學沇就是看著屋子的人玩遊戲度過時間，像是連接在螢幕上的互動遊戲，還有最近李弘彬愛上的線上遊戲，所有都讓車學沇大開眼界，還有，鄭澤運玩遊戲的實力也是讓車學沇大開眼界的爛。 </p><p>隨著時間點推進，車學沇坐在床沿晃著他的長腿享受韓相爀在頭頂按摩，隔著浴巾擦拭的濕髮在韓相爀的手下漸漸乾燥，「要吹髮了喔！」不等車學沇回答，韓相爀已經拿起吹風機對著車學沇微濕的黑髮，機器發出的聲音跟從裡頭吹出的熱氣讓車學沇嚇了跳，他驚慌的看著韓相爀手裡的東西，模樣就像隻受到驚嚇的貓，全身皮毛都豎起的那種。 </p><p>看見車學沇的模樣韓相爀關了吹風機，將車學沇完全的安在懷裡抱著，「哥別擔心，這只是吹頭髮的工具而已，叫吹風機。」說著將手上的吹風機遞給車學沇，車學沇把玩了幾下，之後再次還給韓相爀，「那我繼續了。」車學沇點點頭，讓韓相爀的手指繼續在髮絲間穿梭按摩。 </p><p>「睡吧！明天哥肯定玩得很瘋。」了解到車學沇現在對所有事物都是好奇，那克爾諾茲的轉變肯定又要讓車學沇嘆為觀止，幫忙蓋上棉被，韓相爀按了遙控將電燈關起，抱上車學沇的身體，答應過了鄭澤運，這晚兩人是一夜好眠。 </p><p>隔天車學沇張開眼睛時已經太陽高掛，但是冷氣的涼意讓車學沇再次感到眼皮的沉重，抱緊身旁的韓相爀喬好姿勢準備來睡第二輪，但在意識飄渺的時候車學沇感覺有人拍他肩膀，張開眼睛，鄭澤運秀氣的臉已經在面前放大，「起床了，不是要去逛逛？」 </p><p>「嗯...」車學沇伸手討抱，鄭澤運拿他沒辦法只好將人橫抱起身，從被單裡露出的身體，不論車學沇或是韓相爀都是衣著完好的樣子，鄭澤運在經過韓相爀身邊還不忘朝他踢個兩下，韓相爀瞇起眼睛不是很愉快的起身，搔搔睡亂的髮絲，兇手已經走往浴室。 </p><p>「冷氣…真是個好東西…」車學沇還有些想睡，宜人的室溫怎麼都讓車學沇提不起勁，本來就屬懶惰的個性這下是連動都覺得奢侈。 </p><p>「對啊…嗯！」鄭澤運動悶哼讓車學沇緊閉的眼睛開了小縫，微微一笑看著眼前的兩個人，韓相爀因為剛才被鄭澤運踢了不開心，直接咬上頸脖當作報復，韓相爀挑眉的看著鄭澤運，比鄭澤運還粗壯的身材架著他，鄭澤運則是繃緊身子不敢亂動，他可是不好惹的。 </p><p>「要乖乖看家喔！」車學沇揉揉黑白兩色的腦袋牽上鄭澤運的手跟其他人一起離開迷霧的房子，搬到山腳下的房子不用跟以前一樣越過樹林，開了門就是克爾諾茲的大街，車學沇總覺不習慣，腳上穿的布鞋比以前的舒適，衣服也更時尚透氣，「怎麼把屋子搬來這裡？」車學沇看著身後的白色大屋，跟他以前記憶中的完全不同，沒了華麗的外表看起來也不錯。 </p><p>「你昏迷之後通往迷霧的門也消失了，怕濫墾的情況又發生，我們幾個才決定將屋子搬到山腳。」也是因為這決定山上的狼隻才有安身之地，但迷霧那會讓人迷失方向的事實也漸漸成了傳說，還被捏造出了一個淒美的愛情故事。 </p><p>繼續往前走，沒有車學沇記憶裡的農村跟雞舍，全被改建成矮房跟公寓，空氣中也沒有那種難聞的味道了。 </p><p>街道已經寬闊許多，跟之前那個小鎮比起來簡直天差地遠，整體看起來乾淨而且愜意舒適，經過一處小吃鋪，裡頭傳來的甜膩香味吸引住了車學沇的鼻子，一位老伯用巧手將金黃色的麥芽糖捏成一個又一個圖樣，抓住車學沇眼前的是被捏成一隻狼模樣的麥芽糖，車學沇拉著鄭澤運要他買。 </p><p>「給你，你要什麼就去買吧！」接過鄭澤運手中的零錢，車學沇喜滋滋的在鄭澤運臉頰一吻，宛如小孩的模樣，看他雙眼放光跟老伯買糖鄭澤運也是開心。 </p><p>「其他人呢？」車學沇開心的享受麥芽糖在嘴裡化開的感覺，甜味擴散在口中很是幸福，看了四周沒看見其他孩子，鄭澤運嘆了氣，每次他們上街，這群人的目標就只有一個，讓車學沇勾住自己的手臂，往前走了幾步來到電子遊樂場，從外頭能看見人群已經為了一圈，鄭澤運甚至想都沒想就帶車學沇進入人群。 </p><p>人群不實發出讚嘆還有欽佩，這也是當然，畢竟和韓相爀跟李弘彬的遊戲實力實在不低，將人帶到之後，車學沇的背後又多了人，對這些遊戲沒什麼興趣的金元植單純陪著來而已，看到車學沇出現之後便黏上他，李在煥雖然沒有參與，但是他比誰都興奮的看著螢幕，果不其然，上前來對決的另外兩人輸的淒慘，對李弘彬跟韓相爀更是崇拜，兩顆眼睛都冒愛心出來。 </p><p>「好厲害，不愧是我的孩子。」車學沇在兩人之間稱讚，聽到車學沇的讚嘆之後李弘彬跟韓相爀都紅了臉，看兩人明顯害羞的樣子，車學沇輕笑出聲，不意外的是周圍人群的驚嘆，眼前的人實在太美。 </p><p>「走吧！等等又惹出麻煩。」鄭澤運抓住車學沇的手臂馬上將人往外拖，其他人也跟上，他們有默契的將車學沇包圍在中間，實在不想讓更多人看到車學沇的長相。 </p><p>跟李弘彬說得差不多，車學沇對街上的事物都充滿興趣，兩顆杏眼不停瞧著，手上也抱著兩隻毛茸茸的玩偶當戰利品，其實這樣嬉鬧下來時間也算過得很快，每個人的腳都發酸，車學沇雖然還有不捨，但之後他能來克爾諾茲街上的時間多的是，「回去吧！不然白毛又要哀怨我們不陪他玩了。」一把勾住幾個人往他們的屋子拖，五個人也沒反抗任由車學沇動作。 </p><p>回到屋子開了燈，所有人幾乎是同一時間倒上沙發，然而是不是有意的倒在車學沇四周也只有他們知道而已，突然想起什麼，鄭澤運起身說了要再給車學沇一個驚喜，說完就往廚房走，車學沇在倒上沙發的瞬間就不想爬起來了，抓住原本就放在沙發的軟軟大熊抱在懷裡，他跟其他孩子們聊天聊的開心，不外乎就是一些街道上看到感到好奇的事物。 </p><p>整個屋子直到飄出另一股香味才稍微安靜，車學沇做起身子，他看著鄭澤運從廚房端來一盤蛋糕，上頭裝滿了許多蘋果，蛋糕本體也是有濃濃的蘋果香，車學沇張大眼睛看著鄭澤運手上的蛋糕，口水已經要留下來，「這是你做的？」 </p><p>鄭澤運點點頭，「答應過你的，為了這個我還考上甜點廚師證照。」在車學沇昏迷之後，鄭澤運發誓要在他清醒之後做兩件情，第一件就是將後花園整頓成車學沇喜歡的樣子，種上他們各自喜愛的花，另一件就是讓車學沇吃到他親手做的蘋果蛋糕，「吃吃看？」將蛋糕放上桌，鄭澤運切下一塊送入車學沇口中，車學沇咀嚼了幾下，他低下頭，鄭澤運還嚇得以為車學沇不喜歡這味道。 </p><p>然而下一秒車學沇抱上鄭澤運的後頸吻上薄唇，「這是我吃過最好吃的蘋果蛋糕。」半瞇起的杏眼勾人，鄭澤運按住車學沇的後頸加深這吻，其他人都已經習慣，其中李弘彬還故意的嘆了大氣經過，從廚房拿了四人份的盤子跟叉子，不顧鄭澤運之後會不會生氣他們把要給車學沇的蛋糕吃掉，反正…先嗑再說。 </p><p>這天之後，屋子又回到200年前熱鬧的樣子，克爾諾茲的人都知道，迷霧的山腳下住了六個外貌不凡的男人，時間在他們臉上也看不見痕跡，也是有人問過他們永保青春的方法，但最後入眼的都是漂亮的紅色，至於原因，相信你們都知道，畢竟…噓！這是不能亂說的秘密。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>